


Jaden's Graduation

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Graduation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden is finally graduating, he has to leave the island and go off into the world, fearing they'll never see him again, the boys plan something special.





	Jaden's Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, Please Read and Review

x-

Jaden looked at the calendar, tomorrow was his graduation ceremony. He was going to have to leave all his friends, and go pro. He was happy to be graduating but he was gonna miss everyone. He had already packed up his things so he didn't have anything to wear to bed, so he jumped into his covers naked. ´Guess I'll have to say goodbye to everyone tomorrow,' He thought sadly, he rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

Little did he know, his friends had a going away present for him, it was one he would never forget. Hassleberry and Syrus came in to the room and seeing their naked friend had them excited. They stripped naked, Hassleberry revealing his tan muscled body, and his 9 inch long hard on.While Syrus revealed his lithe body, and 4 inch long manhood, with a nod they began to prepare for Jaden's surprise. They shaved off their pubes, to make their crotches nice and smooth, next they prepared their holes, using their fingers and lube to stretch themselves for him. They crawled into bed with him and waited for the time to strike. They kept themselves in edge until it was time, one hand on their clocks, the other on their ads, fingers working their holes.

When it was morning, the boys struck. They rolled him onto his back, and they gasped as his hard 10 inch morning wood stood proudly before them. “Let's do this!" With Syrus on the left and Hassleberry on the right, the naked males moved down Jaden's body, until they came face to face with his huge organ.

They started licking him slowly, Hassleberry giving long licks from the base to the tip, while the light blue haired boy focused on the upper half, his tongue flicking the head mostly. Jaden moaned in his sleep, the pleasure building up in his body stirred him awake. “Oh ah, hmm...what the!?" He moaned and gasped as he opened his eyes to see his two best friends naked and licking his hard on. The two duelists didn't stop they continued licking, they reached down pumping their own cocks.

“Today's your last day," the bluenette said before returning to lick his cock. “We couldn't just let you go without showing how we all feel," the dino lover said, before kissing up Jaden's whole length. “We love you Jaden Yuki!" They said in unison, moving onto the next step of morning prep, Syrus took his cock into his mouth and began sucking it, while Hassleberry went lower to suck on the boy's heavy sack.

Jaden moaned arching back, and thrusting his manhood deeper into his friend's mouth. Syrus relaxed his throat and took him deeper and deeper, not wanting to stop till his nose was buried in the other male's pubes. It took a few tries but was finally able to deep throat him, he moaned around the massive manhood, as Jaden's musk had him seeing stars.

Hassleberry wasn't gonna be outdone, he licked Jaden's balls, running his tongue over the sensitive skin, before taking his left nut into his mouth, and sucks on it, he doesn't stop as he consumes both and slurpes on them lovingly. He also enjoyed the brunette's musky scent. His hands roamed up Jaden's legs, feeling his muscles twitch in pleasure. “Guy's...gonna...ahh...cum!" He moaned, feeling his release building. The two pulled back, only to attack the head together, swirling their tongues around the head. Jaden moaned their names as he came, his cum splashing over their faces, the two got a few shots in their mouths, and they moaned at the taste.

The brunette didn't have to wait for the next round as Hassleberry straddled him, sliding his sexy ass over his cock. Syrus moved back towards his feet, the blue haired boy started licking him, running g his tongue over the soles, it felt surprisingly good. “Jaden I want you to be my first!" Hassleberry said guiding his still hard, wet cock to his waiting hole. The graduate shivered as the tip of his arousal kissed his opening, and to his surprise lube began to spill out and run down his cock.

The thought of them preparing their holes, getting them nice and wet all for him, that thought alone made Jaden the happiest guy ever. The Sino lover sank down onto his length, moaning as he was filled by his huge rod, Jaden moaned at the other's tightness.

Soon Hassleberry was fully sheathed onto the man he craved so much. He moaned as his balls were brushed by Jaden's pubes. “So...big..." He groaned out, using his powerful well muscled legs to push himself up, only to slam himself back down, his cock bumping the tan male's sweet spot on the way down. Hassleberry drooled, his whole body shaking from pleasure. Jaden loved the feeling of his tight ass working his dick, also enjoying Syrus licking his feet.

The dino user started moving faster and faster, his thick cock slapped Jaden's belly with every thrust. He groaned, feeling his release build up, Jaden was looking at him so intensely it was turning him on so much. He put on a show, playing with his nipples, and he threw his head back roaring like a dinosaur, riding him faster and faster, just loving every second of being watched.

Hassleberry came, his thick cum erupting from his dick, soaking his tan and muscled body, the rest of his cum splashed onto Jaden's pecs and stomach. He collapsed onto him panting as he came down from his sex high. Jaden rubbed his muscled back and he felt content. His other hand tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eye. He peered into those golden dino eyes, his tan checks flushed practically glowing even splashed with his cum. He leans in and captures his lips.

The two share a moan as the kiss deepens, the ra yellow duelist pulled off his stiff cock, but didn't break the kiss. Jaden spread his cheeks sand thrust his fingers into the boy's cum filled hole.

Syrus stopped licking his feet, and came up to his still hard manhood. He positioned himself over it and sank down. Jaden broke the kiss to moan as an another incredible tightness consumed him. He was a lot tighter than Hassleberry, speaking of the muscle boy, with the kiss broken he started kissing down Jaden's neck to his chest and began to suck on his nipple.

Jaden planted his feet firmly on the bed and used the leverage to thrust into his friend's body. “Sy, so tight!" Jaden moaned, and thrust into him harder, Syrus moaned, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He had to place his hands on Jaden's cum soaked torso just to keep himself steady. With his free hand Jaden grabbed his friend's dripping arousal and began to pump him. “Ahh Jaden no ahh fair cumming!" The boy moaned as he arched his back and he came, his seed splashing over his hand and stomach. His incredible tightness got even tighter and squeezed his manhood to completion.

Syrus shuddered as he was pumped full of his best friend's seed. He milked him of every drop, before he pulled off his spent length. He laid next to him, and Jaden kissed him, while his hand came down to finger his little buddy's tight cum filled hole. The bluenette moaned into the kiss loving the feeling.

Jaden switched kissing both boys, while he kept fingering them. He found their sweet spots and rubbed them, causing them both to moan. The two ground their hard ons against him, and the friction combined with Jaden's fingering brought them over the edge. They came all over Jaden. “Wow that was an amazing way to start the day," Jaden panted out, he hugged the two to him, smiling as their warmth washed over him.

“Well it is going to be a big day for you," Syrus said, hugging Jaden tight. “We are gonna miss you," Hassleberry said, and he hugged him. “Guys it's not like I'm going away forever, we will still see each other."

Even with that said the two didn't believe it, Syrus more than Tyranno, since he already went through this with Zane. They wanted this moment to last forever, but it wasn't to be. “Jaden you gotta go get a shower and get cleaned up, you have to get ready for the ceremony." Jaden heard the sadness in his voice, but knew they were right. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek before he got out of bed. The two watched him go, and the bed felt a little colder without him, they hugged his pillow and basked in his scent. “Don't cry soldier, atleast we know he loves us back."

“I know," he sniffles and nuzzled the pillow.

-x-

Jaden walked into the bathroom, and what he saw had his cock twitching back to life. “Hello Jaden, ready for your shower?" Bastion and Jim stood in the shower, both equally naked and hard, Bastion was clean shaven, with light muscle and a proud 6 inch member. Jim was hot! He was slim with muscle in all the right places, he had lightly trimmed pubes, but what had Jaden's jaw dropping was his massive 12 inch long cock. They led him into the shower, the warm spray rained down on him and the two came around him, Bastion on the front Jim on the back. The two smiled as they dropped to the floor, Bastion started licking the tops of his feet, letting his tongue run over his toes and in between.

Jim started licking the back of his legs, running his tongue over the muscled legs, he really did have great legs. It must have been from all the running around he did but they were amazing. Jim went from the right to the left. Bastion lathered his crotch with soap, and as he moved up to lick Jaden's legs as well, he began rubbing his cock against his feet. Jim soon moved up to the boy's ads and did the same, he slathered his big dick up with soap and began humping the boy's leg.

Bastion licked his way up his legs to his crotch, and he moaned at the musky scent, he hummed his delight as he nuzzled his pubes. “You have such a rich musky scent, I love it!" He said and began licking his balls. As he licked his crotch he rubbed his soap covered cock over his legs.

Jim worked his way up to Jaden's was and spread his cheeks. “Jeez mate, you have the finest hole I've ever seen, I'd love to fill you up proper," Jaden shivered, but was a little nervous about taking such a huge cock. “No worries mate, I'm not gonna fuck you now, can't have you limping on your big day can we?" He nodded, and Jim got to work, he ran his tongue over Jaden's firm ass cheeks, before reaching his crack, he spread the cheeks and licked along the valley. Jaden moaned as the tongue brushed his hole. “You like that? Well then your gonna love this!" He pushed his tongue against his hole and began to push it in.

As Jim began to rim him, Bastion had moved on from licking his balls to licking his cock, he wrapped his lips around the head and began to take him deep into his mouth, Bastion was more skilled than Syrus with the blow job, working him with his mouth and tongue all it once. He moaned their names feeling his release about to spill.

Jaden didn't know what felt better, Jim's thrusting and talented tongue, or Bastion's wet mouth. They held him still keeping him trapped in pleasure.

With Bastion bobbing his head over Jaden's thick rod, Jim decided to up his game and started thrusting his tongue in and out of his tight hole. Jaden couldn't hold back, he moaned as he erupted into his mouth.

Bastion collected all his seed in his mouth, he pulled off the boy's cock and looked him in the eye as he swallowed the load. “Delicious!" He purred and Jaden panted in bliss, Jim's hand came around and pumped him keeping him erect.

The two took this moment to re-lather their manhoods and moved further up. Jim slid his length between Jaden's cheeks, while Bastion frotted against him. Jim kissed and licked up his back, and the ra yellow student kissed up his stomach. “Man Jaden, you have such a sexy ass," Jim said, humping his ass loving the friction between his cheeks. “Your cock is so big Jaden, I want you inside me." Bastion moaned, the brunette grabbed him and whipped him around, he positioned his big manhood at Bastion's ass, he was already prepped, so Jaden slipped into him.

Bastion moaned as he was filled, pushing back against him. He reached around taking hold of the male's cock and began pumping him as he began to move. They moaned at the pleasurable rhythm they set. Jim wanted in on the sensation, s o he grabbed Jaden's cheeks and pushed them together and began to thrust his huge arousal across his crack seeking to gain some pleasure.

Jaden changed the angle of his thrusts, and found the other male's sweet spot. Bastion howled in pleasure, his inner muscles tightening around his thrusting cock. “Jaden...I'm ahh...cum!" He moaned and he came a few pumps after that, he tightened around Jaden and he came into his ass. His ass cheeks clenched in his release, and Jim howled in pleasure as he came, his cum jutting from his hard rod, splashing all over his back. Jaden pulled his spent cock from Bastion's hole. The male turned around and smiled. “Better than I dreamed," he said and he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the boy.

Jim was a little jealous, but he wanted to give Jaden pleasure. He started to lick his back, running his tongue over his spine. He shudders as Jim continues his tongue bath, his hands ran up his sides, reaching his pecs, he ran his hands over his chest to his nipples, he began to pinch and rub the hard nubs, causing him to moan into Bastion's mouth. He swallowed the moans Jaden fed him letting his tongue play with the other.

Once Jaden was hard again, Jim wanted his turn. So he ended the make out session and laid on the cool tile floor, he brought Jaden down on top of him,, so they were in the 69 position. Jaden blushed, as he marvelled the huge tool that was being offered to him. He moaned was Jim took his cock into his mouth and began to hungrily and skilfully suck him, he was even better than Bastion. He returned the favor, he took the huge manhood into his mouth and began sucking it, his hands massaged Jim's balls, while his other hand fingered his hole. Jim moaned around his length.

Bastion sat back to enjoy the show. He loved to watch, so he watched the two 69, while he played with his cock and ass.

The two worked each other to completion, both males cumming into their partner's mouth. Jaden had a hard time swallowing his potent seed, it shot into his mouth with such force it caught him off guard. Jim swallowed him down, every spurt caught his tongue and he loved the taste. Bastion moaned as he came, his cum splashing onto his stomach and chest.

Jaden rolled off him, and the two panted in pleasure. “So Jaden, you think you got enough energy to give my ass a proper fucking?"

“I need a minute, my cocks really sensitive right now," Jim frowned, then he got an idea. “Perhaps if you saw something arousing that might put the pepper back in your pecker." He said and took hold of his legs. Showing great flexibility, he took his cock into his mouth and started sucking it, he could only get the first 6 inches but still he was sucking his own dick!

“Damn!" Jaden and Bastion moaned, Jim was slurping and sucking his cock, making the sexiest noises that echoed in the bathroom. Jaden could see the male's hole twitching in pleasure, craving to be filled. He gulped and his cock twitched back to life.

He moved between his spread legs, and positioned his length at his waiting hole, he saw that he was well prepped as lube was leaking out of his ass. Jaden pushed in and Jim moaned around his own cock.He kept bobbing his head as Jaden began to move. The steady slap of flesh against flesh echoed in the room, and Jaden moaned Jim's name like a mantra.

Bastion came around him, and spread his ass cheeks. He thrust his tongue into the boy's ass and proceeded to tongue fuck him. While he rimmed Jaden he pumped his hard cock.

Jim couldn't take it, Jaden was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. His body tensed, and he erupted into his own mouth. He milked his own dick as his inner muscles squeezed Jaden to completion. Jaden's cum flooded his tight channel, an he moaned, his cock slipping from his lips and cumming all over his pecs and face. Bastion lost it, his cum joining the tiled floor.

Jaden couldn't stand anymore and he sat down. Letting the shower spray wash away the sweat and seed. Jim and Bastion cuddled up to him. “That was amazing!"

“It really was, we are gonna miss you Jaden," Bastion said and Jaden hugged them. “I'm gonna miss you guys to."

They turned off the water, and just basked in the warmth of each other. Jaden got to rest a bit, but soon it was time for him to go, he had to get his gown for his graduation.

He got dressed and headed to the main building, but he didn't get far as he was pulled into the bushes by a very naked Chazz. “Chazz?" He gasped eyeing his smooth hairless body up and down. Chazz blushed, and he kissed Jaden hard, his hand palmed the boy's growing cock in his pants. He moaned into the kiss, his hands came around and grabbed a hold of the naked boy's ass. He gave those cheeks a firm squeeze and Chazz moaned and ground his hard on against his pants.

Chazz moaned into the brunette's mouth. The kiss broke for air, and both boys were left panting. “Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this cause I like you or anything, I'm just helping with the graduation gift." He said and quickly looked away. ´He's so lying,' Jaden thought, the raven haired boy undid Jaden's pants and freed his hard cock. Chazz went over and braced himself against a tree. “Hurry up and take me, we don't have a lot of time," he snapped, and this annoyed the brunette so he came over to Chazz, his manhood bobbing as he walked. “You know Chazz, there's been something I've wanted to do to you since I first met you," his tone sent a shiver down Chazz's spine, and his cock twitched.

“What?" He stuttered out. “This!" He grabbed him firmly by the shoulder with one hand, and with his free hand he slapped his pale ass. “Ahh!" He cried out, and Jaden rained down slap after slap onto his cheeks. His ass continued to sting as his spanking continued, but his cock was loving it. It pulsed and bobbed with every powerful swat. By the 52nd slap Chazz came, his cum shooting out and onto the tree in front of him.

Chazz didn't get time to rest as his sore cheeks were grabbed and spread wide exposing his prepped hole. Jaden positioned himself and thrust in. The raven haired boy moaned as his insides were stretched over his huge length.

Jaden's hand came up and began pinching his nipple, while his other hand came up to grip his re-hardened manhood. As he began to move hard and fast, he was sure to pinch Chazz's nipple with every thrust in, and he pumped his length with equal vigour. “Ahh Jaden!"

“Just admit it Chazz, you like me, that's why you wanted my big dick stuffing your insides," he said thrusting hard into Chazz's body with every word. Chazz moaned, arching his back in pleasure. “Gonna cum!"

The brunette gripped the base of his cock tightly, preventing his release. “Jaden! No!" He whined in need, and Jaden didn't stop thrusting in fact he changed the angle of his thrusts to hit his sweet spot. “Not till you say it, admit it and you get to him," he said and let the boy fight against his pride letting the pleasure punch holes in that wall until it broke.

“Alright! I'm in love with you, have been for a long time. I love your cock pounding into me, I loved you spanking me, I need you please Jaden I love you so much it hurts!" He was crying and they were pure honest tears. He released his arousal and hugged him. “There was that so hard," he turns his head and kisses him, their lips pressed together perfectly and Chazz came, his cum splashed everywhere. Jaden held him, lovingly holding him as his body pulsed with release. His inner muscles pulled him over the edge and he came into his tight ass.

The two collapsed together, Jaden holding Chazz's naked body to his clothed one. The make out session lasted a few minutes after he finished cumming. He pulled his soft cock out of his hole and he tucked himself back in his pants.

Jaden laid him down in the soft grass, he took off his red blazer and covered him with it. Chazz hugged the garment close loving the scent that surrounded him. “You know Chazz, you look good in red," he said rubbing his red cheeks earning a blush and moan from the raven. Jaden had to leave, but he heard Chazz give his goodbyes.

He made it to the academy building where they were handing out the gowns. He came in, and Atticus was standing there wearing a gown of his own. “Hey Jaden, here to pick up your gown?" The boy nodded and Atticus smiles. “I really love these things, you know why?" Jaden shook his head no, Atticus lifts up his gown revealing his toned muscled body and hard 8 inch cock. “Cause you can wear absolutely nothing underneath it!" He grins and Jaden's cock rises again. He'd never used so much energy before, but he's always been full of energy, time to use it!

Jaden gets naked, and the two start a heavy make out session. Atticus grabs Jaden's was and fondled it as they ground their hard ons together. Both moan into their kiss their tongues dancing together, and sharing the other's taste. Jaden brings his hands around to play with his ass, but finds a strange vibrating object buried deep inside him.

“Ahh Jaden I want you inside me, now!" He moaned grinding his cock against the brunette's and he groaned. Jaden started removing the vibe, when Atticus stopped him. “Noooo, fill me with your big dick with the toy inside!" He said and Jaden blushed, his cock twitching at the thought.

They found a table and Atticus laid on it and he spread his legs wide showing off his toy stuffed hole. Jaden positioned himself along with the toy and pushed in,moaning as he feeling the toy's vibrations. He pushed in more and more, causing the toy to grind against his sweet spot. “Ohh Jaden!" He moaned, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

When he was fully seated inside him, he groaned as his cock was longer than the toy. He gave long thrusts, with the toy inside he couldn't move to fast, but th vibrations were bringing the two closer to release.

(Anime Slowmo)

Atticus cried out in bliss, his face one of pleasure, his back arched off the table and his arousal twitched as spurt after spurt came from his tip. It rained over his body splashing onto his abs and pecs.

(End Slowmo)

“Jaden!" Atticus moaned as he came, his inner muscles squeezed him to completion. “Atticus!" He gave one final thrust and spilled his seed into the older boy's channel.

Jaden pulled out, and Atticus reached over and grabbed Jaden's gown. “Duel Academy isn't gonna be the same without you," he said and Jaden sighed. “Yeah I'm gonna miss everyone." He got dressed and put his gown on. “See you at the ceremony."

After Jaden left, Atticus pulled the vibe from his ass and turned it off. He brought the cum covered toy to his lips and began to lick it clean. “Definetly gonna need to update my toys after this, I think Jaden's size will be perfect." He hummed happily and licked the toy clean.

The ceremony began and it was a grand affair, and the king of games himself was there to give him his diploma. They shook hands and the crowd cheered. Yugi was going to take Jaden on his world tour of curling, he had his own helicopter and everything. Jaden said his goodbyes and gave his thanks to all those who were there for him and had been his friends. Yugi noticed the look in their eyes. Him and Jaden took off in the helicopter and his theory was confirmed when he saw how sad Jaden was. “Why so sad Jaden, you're about to go dueling around the world, Venice, Egypt, you'll get to see so many exotic places."

“I know, it's weird, but I miss my friends. I love them and leaving them behind hurts."

“I know how you feel Jaden, friends are the most important things to me," Jaden noticed the pilot look back at them. “I want to go back but I can't be a student anymore."

“I have an idea, but we'll need to go see Kaiba," the pilot changed course and they headed towards Kaiba Corp. “We have son time, wanna have some fun?" Yugi asks and rubs Jaden's crotch. He gasped his face turning red, the chance to have sex with the king of games that was to big to pass up. He undid their pants and freed their hard manhoods. Jaden got between Yugi's spread legs and began sucking his hard 8 inch length, while pumping his own.

Yugi moaned and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Jaden didn't see it but Yugi and the pilot were sharing a lustful look. By the time he reached Kaiba Corp Jaden had joined the mile high club. Both duelists getting a good taste of the other's cum. He pulled some strings and got Jaden a meeting with Kaiba. “This is as far as I go," he told him after dropping him off.

“You're not coming with me?" Yugi shook his head no. “We aren't on the best terms, it's better if you see him alone."

Jaden went inside and the pilot came over removing his helmet, 're waking thick blonde hair. “You really are a sweet guy Yug," Joey wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks Joey, now let's go home I think we are done here." The two kiss passionately and Joey flies Yugi home where his own harem awaited.

Jaden entered Kaiba's office. He pleaded his case with the older brunette. Kaiba do indeed have a solution but Jaden needed to work for it. He removed his white jacket and undid his tight pants, revealing his hard 5 inch long manhood. “Satisfy me and I'll help you."

“You're on!" Jaden got down on his knees, he took his cock into his mouth, and began to suck on it, letting his tongue caress the sensitive head. Kaiba moaned and bucked into his mouth, the brunette was using everything he learned from his friends to please Kaiba.

He fondled Kaiba's balls, rubbing the sensitive skin, he deep throated his dick, burying his nose in the older male's pubes. Kaiba moaned hotly, lacing his fingers in Jaden's hair. Pulling off his cock for just a bit, he licked his fingers getting them nice and wet. He brought his free hand, fingers now wet with saliva to the rich man's ass, he spread his cheeks and began caressing his tight pucker.

His slick digits slipped inside fairly easily, and Kaiba moaned in pleasure. Jaden returned to sucking his length rocking his fingers in and out in time with his sucks.

Kaiba arched his back, moaning Jaden's name as he came. Jaden swallowed it all and was impressed to see him still hard. He tuned around and offered his ass to him. “Fuck...me..." He panted out, and Jaden didn't hesitate, he was given some lube from Kaiba and he covered his cock with it.

He buried his cock in one long thrust, and Kaiba moaned in only slight pain, mostly pleasure. He wasn't a virgin, he was alone thanks to his pride. Jaden began to move, fucking him at a strong and fast pace, a name began to slip from his lips but it wasn't Jaden's.

“Yugi fuck Yugi!" He moaned, and he came spilling his seed all over his desk. “Thank you, great job," he pulled off Jaden and sat in his chair. “You may start tomorrow, one of my planes can take you to the island."

“Oh thank you Mr. Kaiba!" He gave the man a bow as nd quickly dressed and left the office.

Back at duel academy, the boys were hanging around Jaden's room. Everyone missing him terribly. “Knock knock"

“Who could that be?" Syrus opened the door. "Jaden!" He smiled and everyone gasped. “What are you doing here?"

“You are looking at your new teacher, I got a job teaching Creative Dueling 101, and I'm the new adviser of the red dorm."

Tears welled up in their eyes. “That means your staying?"

“Yep!" He was tackled by his lovers, his home wasn't duel academy it was them.

End


End file.
